Ceux qui sont fait pour être ensemble
by Liloo1528
Summary: Aprés 20 ans de séparation les pires ennemies se retrouve dans d'étranges circonstances... Deux vies chamboulées pour une histoire impossible... Ou pas !
1. Chap 1 : Je ne penser pas te revoir

Cela faisait maintenant 20 ans qu'Harry Potter avait quitté Poudlard mais ses souvenirs étaient toujours aussi clairs qu'à l'époque. Dans les réunions de familles, ses fils ne manquaient pas de lui raconter tout ce qui se passait à l'école de sorcellerie à leur retour de vacances. Même si les sept années qu'il y avait passé n'était pas toujours de toute tranquillité, il avait quand même de beaux souvenirs là bas, il y avait fait de belles rencontres et y avait avant tout rencontré l'amour.

Ce jeudi soir, alors que la famille Potter quittait la maison des grands-parents Weasley, Harry fut interpellé par une ombre qui passait dans la rue. En s'approchant un peu il vit que cette ombre était en réalité quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très pâle avec des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, vêtue d'un long manteau noir qui déambulait dans la rue complètement ivre suivis de près par deux femmes, trop peu habillé il faut l'avouer. Ginny s'avança vers son mari mais celui-ci lui fit signe d'entrer dans la voiture avec les enfants et lui dit de rentrer directement à la maison, il lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter en l'embrassant sur le front. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et commença à suivre le jeune homme pâle, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu l'allure lente à laquelle celui-ci marchait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce garçon l'intriguait, l'attirait, il voulait savoir qui il était et lui venir en aide. Harry avait toujours cet éternel besoin d'aider les personnes en détresse mais ce soir là c'était bien plus fort, bien plus étrange que d'habitude...

Le jeune homme brun arrêta les deux femmes et leur demanda de partir, elles ont commencé à s'agiter puis le jeune homme au teint pâle réagit à ce vacarme il se retourna et se trouvait à présent face à Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient y croire, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé ainsi depuis des années et leur dernier échange était plus que mouvementé. L'homme au manteau noir lançât un billet aux deux femmes, elles se jetèrent dessus et partirent en courant manquant de trébucher à chacun de leur pas. Teint pâle s'approcha.

- Potter…, dit-il dans un souffle

- J'y crois pas. Malfoy... que fais-tu ici ?

- Mais je m'amuse Potter, dit le blond en souriant, après tout ce que tu m'as fait tu ne vas pas me priver de ce plaisir, n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour _t'amuser_, encore moins avec ces putes, jeta Harry en direction des silhouettes qu'on distingué à peine au loin, ce n'est pas un quartier pour ça retourne chez toi !

- Chez moi ? Malfoy se mit à rire, ça sert plus à rien mon chez moi comme tu dis Potter

- Pourtant je ne vais pas te laisser t'exhiber ici Malfoy !

- Et tu veux qu'on aille s'exhiber ou Potter? Il y avait dans le regard de Draco quelque chose qu'Harry connaissait, il y avait à présent du désir dans ses yeux là ou quelques secondes auparavant tout n'était que néant.

- Tu es complétement saoul, tu délires...

- Bah alors Potter... On assume pas ce qu'on est, dit teint pâle en titubant vers Harry,

- Tu es bourré, il est temps que tu rentres je crois, Harry s'approcha de Malfoy, tentant de l'attraper mais celui-ci s'éloigna

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu m'as assez détruit, n'en rajoute pas !

- Je n'ai rien fais Draco … Je t'en prie laisse moi seulement t'emmenai ailleurs, tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'entendre les conneries qui sortent de ta bouche.

- Les conneries..? Putain... Tu me prends la tête, Potter ! Pourquoi t'es là d'abord? Pourquoi t'as tout gâché..? Il commençait à trembler, il tomba.

- Draco, laisse moi t'aider...

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide…, sa voix se mit alors à sangloter sous les yeux ébahi d'Harry, sur les joues de Draco Malfoy des larmes se mirent à couler.

C'était le meilleur moment pour qu'il accepte de le suivre, Potter saisie donc l'occasion, il senti quelque chose dans la poche de la veste de Draco en fouillant il trouva la clé d'une chambre du Chaudron baveur, il conduisit son pire ennemi là bas. Les quelques personnes présente au bar dévisagèrent les deux hommes quand ils franchirent la porte mais Le Survivant avait l'habitude de ces regards et n'y prêta pas attention. Il traina le blond jusqu'à sa chambre, il était somnolant et lorsque Harry l'installa sur le lit il semblait délirer « Harry… ou es-tu… pourquoi… Harry… » Celui-ci se pencha vers lui en remontant la couverture. « Calme toi Draco, tout ira bien, demain tout ça sera déjà loin ». Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, il sortit de la chambre, ferma doucement la porte et quitta l'établissement en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Ginny. En arrivant devant sa porte il prit un instant pour se calmer en se disant que le mieux était tout simplement de dire la vérité. Sa femme l'attendait morte d'inquiétude dans le canapé du salon. Lorsqu'elle entendit les clés dans la serrure elle fit un bond vers l'entrée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, chéri ? Dit-elle affolée

- Oh… Malfoy trainait dans le quartier de tes parents complètement bourré, malgré sa bonne action le jeune homme semblait déçu.

- Malfoy ... ? Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui, lui-même

- Lavande me parlait justement de lui il y a quelques jours, sa femme l'aurait quitté en emmenant son fils…

- Ah, et bien cela explique pas mal de chose, dit Harry, alors qu'il s'en fichait éperdument il demanda quand même, et pour quel raison est-elle partie ?

- Il paraitrait que Draco aime quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'en serrait aperçu l'année dernière et ne pouvait plus supporter de faire semblant alors elle est partie…

Harry resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais en même temps ce n'était pas son problème. Il était soulagé d'avoir empêchait Draco de faire une bêtise près de la demeure de ses beaux-parents et pour lui ça s'arrêtait là du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait penser.


	2. Chap 2 : Il trouble mes pensées

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut difficile pour le grand blond dans sa petite chambre miteuse du Chaudron Baveur. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal et il voyait flou pour le moment, la lumière au dehors traversant les piteux rideaux de la pièce n'arrangeait rien à sa douleur. Il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, des souvenirs de la veille au soir lui apparurent comme des flashs. Il se rappelait les verres de whisky dans un bar de Londres avec des stripteaseuses qui se frottaient à lui, la proposition des filles en fin de soirée, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand ils ont quitté l'établissement puis il est tombé sur… Harry Potter ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le visage du jeune brun lui apparut, son cœur s'arrêta une seconde puis se mit à battre à toute vitesse, il se leva en sursaut se dirigea vers le miroir et en regardant son reflet se trouva pitoyable. Il avait les cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa chemise avait des marques de rouge à lèvres sur le col. Il se sentait étouffé dans son long manteau noir qu'il enleva rapidement, son regard se posa à nouveau sur son reflet, il était toujours aussi pitoyable. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ce moment et son rêve lui était passé sous le nez sans même qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'en voulait terriblement de la manière dont il avait agit envers sa femme depuis 1 an et maintenant il s'en voulait qu'Harry ai pu le voir ainsi... Aussi minable... Il se souvint alors qu'Harry l'avait sorti d'une mauvaise situation et ramené jusqu'ici. Sa main se posa exactement là ou celle du beau brun était quelques heures auparavant, c'était comme s'il pouvait encore sentir son étreinte, sa chaleur…

Chez les Potters, tout le monde était agités, l'heure pour les enfants de prendre le train en direction de Poudlard approchait. C'était le retour de vacances, James et Albus étaient impatients de retourner à l'école surtout de retrouver leurs amis. La famille Potter rejoignit la famille Weasley sur le quai 9 3/4.

- Bonjour vous, dit Hermione en les voyant arriver parmi la foule

- Bonjour, alors prêt à retourner à Poudlard les enfants ?

- Oui oncle Harry, dirent en cœur Rose et Hugo

- Moi aussi je veux y aller ! Dit Lily en suppliant sa mère des yeux

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie l'année prochaine tu iras là bas avec tes frères, dit Ginny en serrant la main de sa fille

- Ron je peux te parler un instant, ne t'inquiète pas fiston je ne serai pas loin je te dirai au revoir ne craint rien, dit-il à l'adresse de son fils Albus

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon vieux ? Je te sens préoccupé…

- J'ai… J'ai revus Malfoy hier

- Malfoy? Étonnant. Enfin je veux dire… Après sa rupture avec sa femme tout le monde pensait qu'il avait disparut

- Apparemment pas... Il se baladait complétement saoul prés de la maison de tes parents, dit Harry à voix basse,

- Pourquoi là bas? Ce mec ne nous lâchera donc jamais...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas volontaire... Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

- Papa ! Papa, criait Rose se jetant dans les bras de son père, on va partir…

- On arrive Rosie, Ron embrassa sa fille, ne t'occupe pas de ça Harry…

Les enfants étaient tous prêt à partir, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à dire au revoir à leurs parents, leurs amis les appelaient déjà dans les wagons. Lily regardait s'éloigner le train en imaginant le jour ou elle aussi serait à l'intérieur. Harry près d'elle fit un dernier signe de la main à son fils, Albus. Il crut apercevoir, à la fenêtre qui passait devant lui, Scorpius, le fils Malefoy. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent quelques potins sur les gens qui passait devant elles, Ron était déjà devant sa voiture en attendant Hermione tandis qu'Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Ginny confia rapidement à son amie qu'elle trouvait son époux étrange depuis hier soir et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione lui conseilla d'attendre un peu qu'il n'y avait surement rien de grave mais qu'en cas de problème elle serait là.

Harry s'ennuyait seul chez lui, Ginny était au travail et Lily était à l'école des moldues en attendant l'année prochaine mais il avait pris ses jours de congés pour pouvoir se reposer un peu pourtant à ce moment travailler l'aurait bien aidé à se sortir Malfoy de la tête. Il lui semblait dans une telle détresse et qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour qu'il lui en veuille autant ? Harry se remémorait la nuit ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, la bataille faisait rage mais malgré ça il avait sauver la vie de Malfoy au cours de ce combat. Il senti mal, il n'avait pas repenser à ce jour là depuis très longtemps et même si c'était une grande victoire pour le monde des sorciers c'était également le jour où il avait perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mouilla le visage. Il essayait de se dire que les problèmes du blond n'était pas les siens et que ça ne le regardait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui, il y pensait tout le temps en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond mais aucune réponse ne venait… Il faudrait peu être chercher plus, plus loin mais à quel prix?


	3. Chap 3 : Il était une fois toi et moi

Draco avait pris des résolutions et comptait s'y tenir, il ne voulait plus se retrouver dans l'état dans lequel il s'était mis jeudi soir. La volonté de faire bonne impression était né en lui lorsqu'il avait vu Harry mais il ne le su qu'après… Maintenant il savait ce qu'il voulait mais il ne savait pas encore comment l'obtenir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait se renseigner sur la vie de Potter et il commença par chercher l'endroit ou celui-ci travailler, il envoya un hibou à un vieil ami à lui qui travailler au ministère de la magie, sa réponse fut plus rapide que ce que Draco attendait. Il se rendit alors à l'hôpital St Mangouste mais apprit rapidement que le Dr Potter était en congé, Malfoy entreprit donc de se rendre chez lui mais oserait-il l'affronter ?

Draco Malfoy rentra au Chaudron Baveur, il enfila une chemise blanche, un peu froissé ainsi que son plus beau jeans noir. Il prit le bus jusqu'à Southwark, il marcha un peu tout en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire une fois arrivé à destination et il se retrouva plus vite qu'il ne le pensé devant la maison Potter. Il resta là à regarder cette maison pendant de longues minutes, qui semblait durer une éternité à ses yeux, soudain la porte s'ouvrit un homme brun vêtu d'un simple t-shirt bleu et d'un jeans se posta à l'entrée, il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis sourit au beau blond en l'invitant à entrer. Malfoy ne se fit pas prier même si celui-ci avait un peu peur…

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Draco ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du salon

- Je me sens mieux, je voulais… je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fais, qui aurait pu pense que j'aurai un jour besoin qu'on m'aide...

- Je t'en prie. Il m'a semblait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire…

- Harry… je dois te dire quelque chose… dit Malfoy en s'installant sur le canapé

- Ne dis rien. Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour toi, le coupa Harry

- Comment… ? Je veux dire…

- L'amour est compliqué et humain. Toi aussi tu es humain malgré tout, Harry se mit à rire mais en voyant le regard interrogateur de Draco il cessa aussitôt.

- Tu parles de ma femme et mon fils… C'est ça? Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des mois. Ils seraient en France aux dernières nouvelles mais je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça… Plutôt de la raison pour laquelle j'ai tout perdu…

- Pourquoi à moi Draco ?

- Parce que tu es directement concerner Harry…

Le beau brun était mal à l'aise d'un coup, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni même quoi penser de ce que lui disait l'homme face à lui. Il se leva, tourna sur lui-même un instant ne sachant plus que faire, il finit par s'assoir à côté de Malfoy sur le canapé. Draco eu à peine le temps de sentir le parfum d'Harry qui envahissait l'air et une chaleur près de lui que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. C'était Ginny qui rentrait un peu plus tôt de son travaille pour faire un surprise à son mari et qui stupéfaite le retrouva sur le canapé avec Malfoy, pire ennemi de la famille Weasley. Draco s'excusa de les avoir dérangés, il parti très vite. Draco retourna au pub, il avait des projets plein la tête et ne pouvais cesser de se remémorer les dernières secondes ou il avait été si proche d'Harry, ou il lui avait presque enfin avoué ses sentiments. Il était amoureux du Survivant depuis la première fois ou il s'était vu dans les couloirs de Poudlard en première année. Pendant toutes ces années il avait réussi à le cacher même si plusieurs fois il avait bien failli lui sauter dessus, malgré la haine qu'éprouver sa famille à l'égard du jeune Potter il n'avait jamais pu lutter contre cet amour mais il s'était toujours débrouiller pour ne jamais lui faire de mal et le jour ou Harry était présumé mort, étendu sous ses yeux il dut lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas pleurer celui qu'il aimait. A leurs sortie de l'école il n'avait pas d'autre choix que vivre avec en silence alors il a laissé ses parents lui choisirent une vie de « rêve », sa mère à choisi sa femme Astoria, riche héritiére de la fortune Greegrass et il avait suivi le mouvement que prenait cette vie qui n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait. Il avait tout de même eu un fils qui était sa fierté jusqu'au jour ou il revu Potter à la gare et là toute sa vie si bien orchestrée s'est mise à basculer. En 1 an tout s'était écroulé pour lui mais il avait un nouveau but depuis que son ange gardien l'avait sauvé et il comptait bien ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Ginny était folle de rage, jamais elle ne s'était mise dans une telle colère, son mari ne savait plus où se mettre. «Comment peux-tu faire entrer ce monstre chez nous…» Répétait-elle sans cesse, au cas où Harry n'aurait pas compris que ça la dérangeait. Elle ne se calma pas non plus pendant le diner même face à sa fille elle ne pouvait se contenir mais Harry trouva quelques minutes de répit lorsque Hermione appela chez eux, cela occuperait sa femme un moment. Assez pour lui permettre de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure et ce que Draco avait dit… Soudain, alors qu'il était assis derrière son bureau un souvenir lui revint… Il était jeune très jeune c'était sa première année à Poudlard il était en retenu avec Draco dans la forêt interdite et celui-ci commençait à le chercher, le taquinait un peu en insinuant des choses à propos de eux deux mais cela restait vague… Puis il repensa à leur deuxième année, après le match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard quand Draco l'avait plaquait contre le mur, il pouvait presque à nouveau sentir le corps du blond aux cheveux gominé de l'époque contre le sien… Et en troisième année leur face à face dans les cachots avant un cours de potion, Draco s'était collé à lui, avait passé sa main le long de sa nuque puis avait agrippé avec fougue ses cheveux (je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser je l'ai laissé faire se dit-il). Il chercha encore des souvenirs où il était avec ce blond qui hantait ses pensées de plus en plus et il y en avait de nombreux autres… L'année de leurs 14ans, le jour de la coupe du monde Quidditch quand ils s'étaient retrouvé seul pendant un court instant pendant lequel Draco en avait profité pour l'attraper pas les hanches et déposait un baiser sur sa joue puis après le tournoi des trois sorciers le Serpentard était venu le féliciter et avant de partir il lui avait murmurait qu'il avait eu peur pour lui… Harry eu un rire nerveux en repensant à la fois ou en cinquième année l'armée de Dumbledore se faisait traquer par les Serpentards et où Draco l'avait coincé dans un couloir, ou il avait tenter de le faire avouer en lui faisant du charme, soudain le souvenir de la main du blond qui lui caressait le torse le fit sursauter ses souvenirs lui semblaient si réel, comme si cela se passé là maintenant… Après la cinquième année il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'être seul avec Draco c'était clairement la guerre entre leurs deux clans mais ils c'étaient retrouvé sur le même balai la nuit de la bataille contre Voldemort après ça ils s'étaient revus l'année dernière, il avait eu un simple mouvement de tête à son égard et au fond de lui le brun s'était demandait si c'était tout ce dont il avait droit? Il se dit que c'était l'adolescent qui lui courrait après et pas l'homme qu'il était devenu… Il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça depuis le collège, il avait fait sa vie paisiblement avec la femme qu'il aimait, il avait trouvé un métier qui lui convenait, de magnifiques enfants et il avait toujours ses amis d'école, une vie de rêve mais Draco venait troubler encore une fois ses pensées… Mais pourquoi?

- Chérie, je sors, dit-il en sortant de son bureau, attrapant sa veste

- Pardon ?! Ou comptes-tu aller à cette heure ci ? Hurla Ginny.

- J'ai une urgence… la porte claqua derrière lui

Ginny était choqué, Hermione toujours au téléphone avec elle dut la consoler.

* * *

Visionner la vidéo des souvenirs de Harry sur Youtube .com/watch?v=YVo8gbFmTAs fait part moi ^^


	4. Chap 4 : Tu es à moi

On frappait à la porte de sa chambre mais cela lui semblait lointain, à ce moment précis Draco Malfoy était ailleurs, son esprit était ailleurs dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait bien loin dans le passé à l'époque ou il pouvait le toucher sans qu'il le rejète et sans risquer d'être surpris par sa famille, à l'époque ou ils n'avaient pas ces familles qui compliquait tout et soudain…

- Draco ? Draco c'est Harry ! S'il te plait ouvre-moi…

- Harry ? Le grand blond bondit de son lit, remis en place ses vêtements, passa la main dans ses cheveux puis alla ouvrir.

- Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, j'ai des tas de choses qui me reviennent en tête et je dois savoir… J'ai besoin de savoir

- Bien euh… Assied toi Harry…

-Dis moi le maintenant je t'en prie… Harry était stressé comme si toute sa vie se jouer à cet instant.

-C'est pas aussi simple... Depuis des années je dois vivre sans y penser mais ça m'obsède tout les jours...

-Draco... Je t'en prie...

- Et bien j'étais venu te dire que c'est… C'est parce que… Wow c'est difficile à dire.. C'est parce que je t'aime que ma femme m'a quitté, du moins elle ne sait pas que c'est toi mais elle…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, le brun s'était lentement avancé vers lui et ses yeux émeraude plongé dans le regard glacial mais si tendre du blond. Pendant quelques secondes ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard puis les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la bouche de Draco, celui-ci étreignis son amour tout contre lui comme pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir et ses lèvres se posèrent d'abord dans son cou puis sur ses joues et il arriva enfin sur sa bouche. Draco avait si souvent rêvait de ce moment mais c'était tellement plus beaux que tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer, au début leurs lèvres se touchées à peine mais Harry lui rendit bien vite son baiser, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Il se serra plus fort contre lui puis prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

- C'est donc ça qui t'as torturé toute ses années, Malfoy? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Harry déboutonna la chemise du beau blond, il caressa son torse musclés, il avait besoin de le sentir avec lui, prés de lui. Ses mains commencèrent à descendre sur les hanches de Draco.

- Harry non pas ici, pas comme ça…

- Quoi… Pourquoi… ?

- Regarde autour de toi Harry... J'ai assez trainé dans ce pub, il est temps de rentrer, allons chez moi.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu sais ma famille et puis…

- Harry… Je sais ne t'en fais pas… je comprends, si tu veux on arrête là

- Non je veux rester avec toi. Il le serra plus fort contre lui

- Je suis fou de toi Potter…

Ils échangèrent un baiser, Draco rangea rapidement ses affaires et se rendirent au Manoir Malfoy. Bien vite le désir les repris, Draco entraina son amour dans sa chambre, Harry se serrait contre lui il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse et il l'embrassa tendrement. Il voulait plus, plus de lui, plus d'amour. Le blond souleva le t-shirt d'Harry et déboutonna la braguette de son beau brun il pouvait sentir sa verge se durcir il la caressa du bout des doigts, il lui enleva ses vêtements et sa main se serra sur son sexe pour le caresser, Harry caressait le corps de Draco pour en prendre possession, il avait tellement envie de lui, il lui ôta son pantalon et son caleçon puis il saisie fermement son sexe entre ses mains chaude et commença des va-et-vient lent, son amant gémi de plaisir, ce qui l'excitait encore plus, il s'approcha de son oreille lui murmurant ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire tout en accélérant ses va-et-vient, il sentait le sexe du blond se durcir encore un peu plus entre ses mains. Draco le retourna fougueusement en guidant son pénis vers l'intimité de son partenaire puis le pénétra, Harry gémit, le plaisir était tellement fort. La main de Draco continuait ses caresses sur la verge de son amant, il gémit encore plus fort, il allait plus loin en lui. Une seconde de répit et Harry saisit l'occasion de prouver à son amant tout son amour, il attrapa le beau blond et le plaqua contre le mur face à lui, Draco ne lutta pas il n'en était que plus excité, il se laissa pénétrer, il gémit, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps d'Harry partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre et il senti sur son sexe la main chaude de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour, ils criaient ensemble. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus puissant, ils explosaient de plaisir l'un contre l'autre. Draco trembler, il se retourna et se blotti dans les bras d'Harry puis l'entraina jusqu'à son lit. Ils laissèrent s'exprimer tout leur amour toute la nuit, au lever du soleil Harry dormait contre son nouvel amant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur la plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu, Draco ! Son Draco, celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps au fond de son cœur... Sa vision avait changé, sa vie allait changer. Il devait parler à sa femme , trouver les mots pour l'expliquer à ses enfants, aider son homme à retrouver son fils et construire sa vie avec lui mais cela ne serrait pas facile il le savait.


	5. Chap 5 : Perdu entre vous deux

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Harry, en reposant sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine

- Eh bien... on va finir de prendre notre petit déjeuner et on fera ce que tu veux, dit Draco en le regardant tendrement

- Draco... Ma famille et surtout ma femme doit être inquiète que je ne sois pas rentré... Mes enfants ne comprendront pas et mes amis et...

- Calme toi Harry, je sais tout ça je sais... Draco l'étreignit contre son cœur pour le rassurer.

- Comment tu vois l'avenir... Pour nous?

- Oh... Je le vois ici, dans cette maison avec beaucoup de changement pour que ça soit _notre_ maison et je vois une vie avec toi tout simplement... Draco ne voulait pas lui dire que maintenant qu'il était ensemble plus rien ne pourrait les séparés car il n'en était pas sur lui même.

Harry était touché par ces mots mais il se sentait malgré tout perdu face à tout ça. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et vite.

- Je vais aller parler à Ginny... Ensuite j'irai voir Ron et Hermione pour leur expliquer moi même la situation...

- D'accord si tu as besoin de soutien je suis là tu le sais, dit Draco plein de compassion

- Merci... Mais je ne sais pas comment faire, tu n'es pas très _apprécié_ de la famille Weasley, comme tu le sais. Il vit le visage du blond se transformer, lui qui était si heureux depuis hier, il venait de lui faire prendre conscience que leur histoire serrait plus rejeté qu'accepter...

Le beau brun prit une douche et tenta de se préparer à affronter sa femme et sa fille. Il embrassa son homme et ils se regardèrent comme si ça devait être la dernière fois... Il prit sa veste et en refermant la porte il eu le sentiment étrange qu'il n'allait jamais revenir. Draco quant à lui senti un poids qui venait l'envahir...

Harry arrivait dans son quartier, la rue où il vivait se rapprochait. Plus il s'approchait plus son cœur s'emballait, il le sentait battre sur ses tempes, il s'arrêta devant la porte un instant. Il tourna enfin la poignet, Lily était assise sur le canapé regardant des dessins animés et Ginny était dans la cuisine en train de faire des crêpes. En fermant la porte il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière que le mal était déjà fait et qu'il s'apprêtait à voir les conséquences de ses actes.

- Papa ! Lily se jeta dans les bras de son père. Ou tu étais papa? J'ai eu peur moi...

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, je suis là maintenant...

- Jusqu'à quand tu restes cette fois? Demanda Ginny froidement

- Je dois te parler... A propos de cette nuit... Dit Harry sans osé regarder sa femme dans les yeux.

- Lily chérie vas t'habiller s'il te plait.

- J'y vais maman... Papa je pourrai te montrer un tour que j'ai appris hier?

- Bien sur ma chérie. Il embrassa sa fille sur le front. Il rejoint sa femme dans la cuisine, il s'approcha le plus près possible d'elle.

- A quoi joues-tu Harry? Le questionna Ginny en continuant à cuisiner.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, je ne pensais pas que j'en arriverais là un jour...

- De quoi tu parles? Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui

- Je t'en prie... Ne crois pas que c'est facile pour moi, je ne comprends pas moi même et si on m'avait dit qu'après tant d'années un truc pareil arriverait je ne l'aurais pas cru...

- Mais merde Harry soit plus clair !

- J'étais avec Draco cette nuit, au Manoir...

- QUOI?! La rouquine tremblait à présent et sur ses joues des larmes coulaient

- Ginny... Je t'assure... Je sais pas... Je suis désolé, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

- C'était ça ton urgence être avec ce monstre?! C'est nouveau ça !

- J'avais besoin de savoir... Je devais lui parler... Et puis...

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy? Tu as passé la nuit avec un … Oh mon dieu ! Son regard se posa sur son mari, elle était horrifié par l'idée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Ne me dis pas que tu as...

- Rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fais Gin... Je suis perdu... J'aurai pas du...

- Tu as coucher avec Malfoy?! Dit le moi ! Regarde moi !

- Oui... Harry la regardé avec les larmes aux yeux, sa vie venait de basculer

- Tu as _baisé_ avec un monstre... Tu … Non mais je rêve !

- Calme toi un peu s'il te plait, Lily est là haut !

- Tu as pensé à tes enfants quand tu _baisé_ avec l'autre pédale peu être?! C'est un mauvais rêve... Tu es gay... Et moi j'étais quoi pour toi durant toutes ses années?! Je pensai que tu m'aimais...

- Ginny ! Calme toi une seconde... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as trompée avec lui..? Dit-elle dans un murmure tout en pleurant.

- Je... Je sais pas... Quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... ça c'est présenté devant moi comme une évidence...

- Bien alors, je vais te faciliter les choses, c'est terminé ! Je vais écrire à James, tu sais ton fils ! Elle s'enferma dans le bureau, Harry pouvait l'entendre pleurer malgré la distance qui les séparés...

Il était abattu, il monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa fille et lui proposa d'aller chez tante Hermione, petite Lily accepta. Harry profita du temps qu'elle mettait pour se préparer pour remplir un sac avec quelques affaires. Ils empruntèrent la cheminé pour aller jusqu'à chez Hermione et Ron. Quand il arrivèrent, personne ne semblait être à la maison mais apparut soudain Ron. Qui voyant le regard vide de son ami proposa à Lily d'aller jouer dans la chambre de ses enfants puis il appela Hermione qui vint les rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Harry leur expliqua tout, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et même s'ils étaient très choqué par ce qu'ils entendaient il ne le rejetèrent pas pour autant. Hermione alla faire du thé et apporta quelques gâteau à Lily, Ron en profita pour partager ses impressions avec son ami.

- Dans quoi tu te lances Harry... Je dis pas ça pour toi, je te jure.

- Eh Ron, je dois te rappelait l'histoire avec Seamus, Dit Harry d'un rire à le fois amusé et à la fois gêné.

- La ferme ! C'est loin tout ça. On était jeune, on se posait un tas de question et c'est arriver c'est tout mais je suis avec Hermione maintenant.

- C'est vrai mais ça ne change pas que tu sais ce que je vis... Et sache que j'aime ta sœur mais je crois que j'aime tout autant Draco...

- J'imagine dans quel état elle doit être... Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Lily se pose des questions. Hermione était revenu, elle compris rapidement qu'elle avait interrompu leur conversation.

- Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide... Tu ne vas pas être d'accord je le sais et tu vas dire que je choisi la facilité mais c'est le seul moyen. Je voudrai que tu fasse une potion pour Ginny, pour qu'elle souffre moins...

- Oh... Harry... Hermione le regardé avec tendresse, je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... ça ne résout pas tout tu sais... Il reste les autres...

- Je me débrouille pour ça... Fait cette potion je t'en prie. Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla dans la bibliothèque.

- Tu te souviens de Blaise? Lui et son copain on dû quitter la ville à cause des personnes qui n'acceptait pas leur histoire... Dit Ron, il s'éclaircit la voix puis reprit. C'est pas parce que tu es célèbre que ça changera quelque chose...

Sur ces mots Harry se dit qu'il était temps de partir. Ron proposa que Lily reste ici un moment le temps que Hermione fasse la potion et qu'elle l'apporte à Ginny ce soir. Harry embrassa sa fille, la serra fort dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il serait absent pendant quelques temps car maman et lui c'était disputé mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire papa reviendrait.


	6. Chap 6 : Face à eux

Draco avait passé la matinée à s'occuper comme il pouvait en attendant Harry. Il avait fait beaucoup de rangement dans la maison, pour que son homme puisse s'y sentir chez lui. Il ne restait que quelques décorations aux couleurs de Serpentard et quelques motifs rouge et or avait fait leur apparition. La chambre qu'il considérait à présent comme celle de son homme et la sienne avait complétement changé, les murs noirs de la veille étaient maintenant blanc et le vert avait laissé place a un bleu pâle dans toute la pièce. Draco était stressé plus les heures passaient plus il était inquiet. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles et se demandait s'il en aurait un jour, il avait peur de ne pas le voir revenir... Il s'imaginait pourtant ce que deviendrait sa nouvelle vie avec son amour, tout ce qui allait changer autour d'eux et tout ce qu'ils devraient faire. Le blond se dit que la vie qu'il menait actuellement n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait offrir à Harry, il fallait reprendre les choses en mains, retrouver son poste au ministère serait certainement un bon début. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il se sentait étouffer, il sorti alors du manoir pour prendre l'air. Après de longues minutes à faire les cent pas devant l'entrée, Harry apparut enfin devant le portail. Draco se jeta dans ses bras.

- Comment ça c'est passé? Demanda-t-il en voyant le regard triste d'Harry

- Comme ça devait se passer, je pense... Elle m'a quittée, j'ai menti à ma fille, mes fils seront au courant rapidement et j'ai demandé à Hermione d'utiliser la magie sur Ginny...

- Et... Elle a accepté? Enfin je veux dire...

- Oui elle a accepté, dit Harry froidement, Ron m'a prit pour un fou, il m'a parlé de ton ami _Blaise_ en me comparent à lui... Harry était énervé, les paroles de son ami résonnait dans sa tête et cela ajouté un problème de plus à toute cette histoire.

- Oh... Blaise... Draco fuyait le regard d'Harry.

- Quoi? En regardant le blond Harry comprit à quoi il pensait. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que c'est ton ex... Et je m'en fiche pour tout te dire...

- Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-il surpris que l'homme qu'il aimait sache ce qu'il avait pu faire à Poudlard, ils s'avancèrent vers le manoir.

- C'était notre 4éme année à Poudlard je crois, Ron et moi on vous a vu près d'une statue dans le couloir du 2éme étage juste avant un cours. Harry se mit à rire en voyant le visage stupéfait de Draco.

- C'est lui qui m'avait cherché et toi tu étais toujours avec _Weasley_ ça m'écœurait. Dit le blond en souriant.

- Oui mais j'ai jamais couché avec Ron. Tandis que toi tu t'es tapé Blaise, Pansy et tout ceux dont je ne veux pas connaître le nom !

- Y en a pas eu tant que ça, Potter. Dit-il avec un regard plein de désir. Je ne voulais que toi mais je devais bien passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un...

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Harry n'en revenait pas de tout ce que Draco avait fait en son absence. Celui-ci lui montra toute les pièces où il avait apporté une « petite touche de Potter » comme il disait... Harry s'arrêta entre la chambre et la salle de bain, il attrapa la main de son homme et la posa sur la braguette de son pantalon. Draco pouvait sentir le sexe dur de son beau brun, il se rapprocha de lui, il posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry et l'embrassa. Harry l'entraina dans la salle de bain, il murmura à l'oreille du blond qu'il « était temps de baptiser cette pièce ». Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux complétement nus, ils étaient face à face, ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient et le brun, sans trop savoir comment, se retrouva assis sur le bord du lavabo les jambes écartés s'offrant tout entier à son amant. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune blond et ses jambes venaient s'accrocher à sa taille. Draco passa sa main dans le dos du beau brun, il le rapprocha de lui pour le sentir entièrement contre son corps, pour ressentir sa chaleur et il le pénétra. Harry criait, ses doigts agrippaient au blond à chaque coup qu'il donnait, c'était plus fort, plus puissant à chaque fois. Ils criaient chacun le prénom de l'autre, Draco atteignit l'orgasme avant Harry mais celui-ci n'avait pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que son amant, si troublé soit-il, venait de prendre à pleine bouche son sexe, il faisait jouer sa langue dessus, le serrer doucement entre ses dents et voir Harry ainsi et l'entendre crier son nom, il trouvait ça sublime. Harry passait sa main dans les cheveux de son homme, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, c'était tellement bon. Il sentait la langue du blond se serrer plus fort contre son sexe, c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour jouir. Harry tremblait, son homme s'approcha le serrant contre lui. Ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, le blond avait enfiler son caleçon et son jeans mais le brun avait encore quelques difficultés à tenir debout, il sentait ses jambes le lâcher, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre dépassé tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

On sonné à la porte du manoir, Draco alla ouvrir sans se soucier qu'il était torse nu et sans se demander qui cela pouvait bien être. Il ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire, qui retomba en croisant les yeux de la femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Oh mon dieu... Je savais que je n'aurai pas du venir... Dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Non, attends... Oh merde... Draco chercha autour de lui quelque chose à mettre sur son dos mais il n'y avait rien.

- Dis lui seulement que je suis passé...

- Ne pars pas... Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler... Je... Tu veux entrer..? Demanda-t-il gêné

- Je... C'est pour mes enfants que je fais ça, crois moi que venir ici est la pire chose que je n'ai jamais faite, Malfoy. Ginny entra à contre cœur, les yeux rempli de larmes.

- Je vais le chercher... Je... Je vous laisse... Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, Harry était enfin habillé et Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander qui avait sonné, il lui dit « elle t'attends dans l'entrée ». Harry descendit les escaliers, elle était là à le fixer comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle savait ce qui c'était passé et qu'elle le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait...

- Écoute... Ron est venu me voir, il m'a empêché d'envoyer un hibou à James et Albus et m'a dit qu'il le ferait lui même d'une façon plus posé... J'ai parlé à Lily... J'ai tenté de lui faire comprendre que... Tu allais partir vivre ailleurs et qu'on ne serrait plus ensemble... Étrangement elle l'a très bien prit mais quand elle m'a demandé avec qui tu serai je n'ai pas pu lui répondre...

- Je lui en parlerai moi même Gin, ne t'en fais pas... Harry ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il était rassuré, il savait pourquoi sa fille avait réagit comme ça et il savait que bientôt Ginny irai mieux.

- Tu pourra les voir autant que tu veux... Elle s'approcha de la porte mais avant qu'elle ne parte Harry la serra dans ses bras, elle le serra à son tour puis partie.

Harry était plus serein, même s'il s'en voulait toujours d'avoir détruit la vie de ses proches et sa propre vie qu'il trouvait si belle à côté de celle de certain autres, de savoir que les gens qu'il aimait aller moins souffrir après ce qu'il avait fait le rassuré. Avant de retourner voir Draco, il envoya une lettre à ses fils puis une autre adressé à Scorpius Malfoy. Il essaya de pesé au mieux ses mots pour ne pas le choqué et il l'invita à venir voir son père au prochaine vacances. La nuit était tombé, Harry envoya le hibou vers Poudlard et en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il aurait rapidement des réponses.

Les jours passait, Harry avait repris le travail, Draco avait tenté de retrouver son poste au ministère mais il n'y parvint pas. Le brun était débordé à l'hôpital et certaines rumeurs commencé à tourner à propos de lui et d'un autre homme alors il se noyait dans le boulot pour oublier les critiques que faisait les autres à son égard. Le blond avait entendu les mêmes rumeurs mais il s'en fichait contrairement à Harry, il était enfin avec celui qu'il aimait c'est tout ce qui comptait. Un jour Harry reçu une lettre de la part de Hermione, celle-ci lui disait que la potion avait bien fonctionnait sur Ginny et Lily et qu'elle avait envoyé deux flacons à Neville pour qu'il tente de les donner à James et Albus. Pendant sa pause déjeuner Harry se rendit chez lui, pour voir sa fille, même s'il savait qu'elles avaient toute les deux but la potion de Hermione, il était surpris de voir ce sourire sur leurs visages quand il passa la porte. Lily se jeta dans ses bras, en lui disant qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué et Ginny déposé une bise sur sa joue avant de l'inviter à déjeuner à la maison. C'était comme si ils ne c'étaient jamais quitté, Ginny rayonnait comme à son habitude et Harry souriait devant les nouvelles choses que Lily avait apprises. Soudain le sourire de Lily retomba légèrement, en semblait soucieuse, elle regarda sa mère puis son père.

- Tu vis où maintenant papa? Demanda-t-elle

- Et bien... Je me suis installé au Manoir Malfoy ma chérie...

- Avec les Malfoys dedans? Dit-elle soudain choquée

- Seulement Draco Malfoy... Harry regarda Ginny, il n'y avait plus de larmes dans ses yeux mais son sourire c'était effacé de son visage.

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit de toi... Tu es avec le Malfoy...

- Qui dit ça, Lily? Demanda Harry agacé

- Tous les enfants sorciers que je connais, c'est leurs parents qui le disent... Dit Lily déçue

- Lily chérie ce n'est pas grave ce que les autres disent, c'est ton papa quand même, Dit Ginny en souriant pour rassurer sa fille

- Ta mère a raison ma princesse et je serai toujours ton père quoi que tu entendes sur moi. Harry la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je t'aime papa

- Je t'aime aussi Lily Potter.

Il la reposa sur sa chaise, il été temps pour lui de retourner travailler. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il franchit la porte de cette maison qui avait été la sienne, qu'il laissait sa fille, sa femme avec qui il avait eu une vie magnifique et il laissait derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait de plus beau et retourner face aux critiques, aux messes basses de ces gens qui pensait le connaître parce qu'il était le survivant.


	7. Chap 7 : Pardonne ma faiblesse

Draco attendait depuis plusieurs heures devant la cheminée, il attendait Harry, qui rentrerai tard encore une fois mais cette fois était la fois de trop. Le blond était assis sur le divan emmitouflé dans une couverture, en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire à son beau brun quand celui-ci franchirait la porte. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputé tout les deux et l'idée que ça pourrai peu être les séparés alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver lui était insupportable mais il devait surmonter cette peur car Harry se montrait trop absent ces derniers temps, surtout depuis que de nouvelles rumeurs circulaient sur lui... Draco ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Harry dés qu'il franchisait les portes du Manoir c'était un autre homme, ils étaient sortis peu de fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble mais à chaque fois il se montré distant. Le portail à l'extérieur grinça, Draco regarda par la fenêtre, il vit Harry caché sous sa veste regardant discrètement derrière lui en prenant soin de ne pas faire plus de bruit. Le blond sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il ne put contenir sa colère bien longtemps.

- Merde mais à quoi tu joues?! Demanda t-il en se précipitant dans l'entrée sombre à peine éclairée par le feu de la cheminée.

- De quoi tu parles bébé? Harry venait de poser son sac et accrocher sa veste, il se tourna vers Draco et lui caressa la joue, il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci parti vers le salon.

- Tu es incroyable Potter... En plus tu me prends par les sentiments... Le blond reprit sa place sur le divan, il essuya ses yeux pour que son homme ne voit pas à qeul point il était blessé

- Quoi? Là je comprends rien. Tu veux pas m'expliquer? Dit Harry

- Faut qu'on parle... Draco leva la tête, dans la pénombre il regardait fixement le brun et se senti soudain faible face à celui qu'il aimé

- Je déteste cette phrase... Tu vas te la jouer _petite femme_ ce soir? Demanda le brun d'un air moqueur

- Te fou pas de ma gueule ! Draco le regardait méchamment à présent mais ça ne déstabilisa pas Harry.

- Bon... J'ai pas le choix apparemment je t'écoute _chéri... _Harry s'assit à côté de son homme.

- Très drôle... Bon sérieusement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va pas pour toi...

- Mais tout va bien. Harry afficha son plus beau sourire en serrant la main de Draco entre les siennes.

- C'est pas vrai... Tu es de plus en plus absent, tu rentres toujours au milieu de la nuit et je sais ce que les gens disent... Ne crois pas que...

- On s'en fou de ce que les gens disent... Harry se leva brusquement en évitant le regard du blond.

- Toi tu t'en fou pas... Tu assumes pas d'être vu avec moi je le sais... Qu'on disent que tu es gay ça te met hors de toi !

- Non... Mais c'est vrai que les regards ont changé... Y en a toujours eu sur moi mais pas de cette façon... J'ai juste un peu de mal à m'y faire...

- On parle de moi aussi tu sais... Mais tu crois que ça justifie ton comportement? Tu as tord Potter...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! On est plus à l'école, on est plus des gamins qui se courent après ! On est des adultes maintenant on a une vrai vie... C'est terminé les conneries !

- Oui des adultes qui vivent ensemble et qui sont supposé s'aimer ! Mais je me demande si tu seras un jour capable de vivre pleinement cette amour...

- Tu veux quoi de plus hein?! J'ai laissé tomber ma femme... Mes enfants... Pour toi ! Parce que je savais au fond de moi qui me manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un depuis des années et c'était toi ! Aujourd'hui je suis là avec toi alors qu'est ce que tu attends de plus de moi Dray?!

- Je veux juste que tu assumes ton choix... Qu'on soit enfin un vrai couple même à l'extérieur. Le blond était adossé contre le mur face à la cheminée, ses yeux brillaient en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Je l'assume très bien ! C'est seulement nouveau comme situation et très loin de ce que je pouvais vivre avant...

- Rentrer ici en te cachant c'est pas l'assumer... Me tenir à distance quand on sort ça non plus c'est pas assumer... Tu regrettes d'avoir tout laissé sur un coup de tête... Tout ça pour le goût de l'aventure ! T'as jamais pu lutter contre ça, c'est dans tes gênes, c'est en toi.

- La fer... Harry prit une grande respiration. Tu délires ! Tu dis n'importe quoi... Il sorti du salon et monta les escaliers.

- Bravo Draco t'as tout gagné... Il éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette puis monta lui aussi.

Il entendait l'eau couler dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il s'installé dans son lit. Il regarda un moment la bibliothèque prés de lui et décida que lire pourrait surement le calmer. Il se leva et prit un petit livre dont la couverture était noir et or, on pouvait lire comme titre « Le Sauveur ». Le livre était usé, le blond l'avait lu pendant des années, il se souvint qu'il en lisait un passage chaque soir à son fils en lui disant à quel point le personnage principal était courageux et qu'il faudrait qu'il est tout autant de courage et d'intelligence. Il avait toujours espérer que son fils ferait changer la tradition familial des Malfoys en allant à Gryffondor mais à son grand désespoir il alla lui aussi à Serpentard. Alors que le beau blond s'apprêtait à s'installer à nouveau sur le lit, une chouette frappa du bec à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre la chouette entra et laissa tomber deux lettres sur le lit puis reparti aussitôt. Harry, qui avait entendu les cris de la chouette et le bruit à la fenêtre, passa la porte de la chambre encore mouillé avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Quand il vit les lettres, il se précipita dessus mais Draco avait été plus rapide que lui.

- C'est pour toi... Mais attend... Je connais cette écriture...

- C'est parce que c'est celle de ton fils

- Pourquoi tu lui a écrit? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Dit Draco sans savoir s'il devait être heureux ou pas

- Pour que tu puisses revoir Scorpius c'est tout, ça m'a semblé une bonne idée maintenant que tu vas mieux... Dit le brun froidement

- Merci mais … Draco secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place et s'approcha de Harry sans trop savoir s'il allait le rejeter ou non, il se risqua à déposer un petit baiser au coin de sa bouche.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que dit ton fils? Dit le brun avec un léger sourire- Bien sur que si ! Le blond attrapa la main de son homme et l'entraina jusqu'à leur lit. La serviette d'Harry tomba avant même qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il vit son homme le regarder de la tête aux pieds avec un regard plus qu'explicite

- D'abord les enfants. Le blond le dévoré des yeux. S'il te plait bébé pas maintenant. Le brun ramassa la serviette et la remit autour de sa taille puis attrapa la lettre la plus proche de lui.

Il regarda l'écriture c'était celle de son fils James, il ouvrit celle-ci en s'asseyant à côté de son homme qui faisait de même avec celle de Scorpius. Harry relut plusieurs fois cette lettre comme pour s'imprégner de chaque mots, James lui disait qu'il accepté son choix même s'il ne le comprenait pas vraiment et aussi que pour Albus ce n'était pas aussi facile à accepter mais ils étaient rassuré que leur mère aille aussi bien ainsi que leur sœur. Revenant sur terre après une énième lecture, Harry demanda à Draco ce que Scorpius avait répondu. Le grand blond lui dit qu'il avait accepter de venir passer une semaine au Manoir au prochaine vacances. Cela rendait Draco tellement heureux, il pourrait avoir les deux hommes de sa vie avec lui.

- Bébé? Murmura Draco

- Oui?

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure...

- Tu as raison... Je n'assume pas complétement notre histoire aux yeux des gens... C'est moi qui suis désolé... La colère d'Harry était passé il serra fort son homme dans ses bras.


	8. Chap 8 : Un jour tu comprendras

C'était la veille des vacances, le lendemain Draco, Harry, Ginny et Lily iraient tout les quatre chercher James, Albus et Scorpius à la gare King's Cross. Ce serait la première vrai sortie du couple et ils devraient se confronter aussi bien au regard des autres qu'à celui des enfants... Cela angoissait Harry qui avait encore du mal à accepter les critiques. Il ne savait pas non plus comment Ginny aller réagir, elle ne les avait jamais vu ensemble et il évitait de parler de lui avec elle. Draco pouvait voir sa crainte dans son yeux, il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de lui pour le rassurer même s'il avait peur lui aussi il resté confiant. La nuit fut mouvementé pour le couple, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil mais quand le brun tomba dans les bras de Morphée son amour pu s'endormir plus rassuré à ses côtés. Le soleil se levait, un rayon traversa la pièce et vint finir sa course sur le visage du blond. Harry était déjà réveillé, il regarda le visage de son homme encore endormi illuminé par cette lumière qui semblait venir d'ailleurs. Il était magnifique. Le brun ne quitta pas des yeux ce bel ange, il ne voulait rien perdre de sa beauté. Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, le rayon de soleil c'était agrandie et son reflet dans les yeux du blond les rendaient plus clairs qu'a leurs habitudes, Harry trouva ça encore plus beau. Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur son amour, il s'approcha de lui. Harry savait qu'il avait de la chance, qu'il aimé et qu'il était aimé en retour.

Arriva l'heure du départ pour passer prendre Ginny et Lily, ça serait la première fois que Lily rencontrerait Draco. Plus ils s'approchaient de la maison plus le cœur d'Harry battait vite. Elles étaient là devant la maison, à les attendre. Le brun fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, Ginny lui sourit et Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Draco était sorti aussi mais il resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que la petite fille commence à le regarder de haut en bas puis elle s'approcha.

- Bonjour. Dit elle en tendant une petite main vers le grand blond.

- Bonjour Lily. Draco serra doucement sa main dans la sienne

- Comment vous connaissez mon prénom? On s'est jamais vu avant !

- C'est parce que ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Lily et lui regardaient Harry, tout deux avec le sourire.

- Mais moi il m'a pas beaucoup parlé de vous...

- Tu peu me tutoyer tu sais... Dit le blond en s'approchant de son homme

- C'est l'heure, il faut y aller ! Dit Ginny en souriant elle aussi.

Ils montèrent tous dans la voiture. Lily portait un intérêt tout particulier à Draco, elle voulait tout savoir de l'homme avec qui son père vivait. Cela ne semblait pas embarrasser sa mère qui était heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme qui avait brisé son couple. Ils arrivèrent à la gare, trop rapidement d'après la jeune fille rousse qui n'avait pas terminé son interrogatoire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, il y avait aussi bien des moldus que des sorciers. Draco était heureux, Harry restait près de lui, il se risqua même à lui prendre la main. Le brun le regarda, on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il hésité puis il regarda Lily devant eux qui c'était retournée, elle regarda leurs mains jointe et sourit à son père. Harry se sentit soulagé de voir que sa fille réagissait si bien mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Tous passèrent la barrière de la voie 9 ¾, à leur arrivé sur le quai tout les regards se posèrent sur le couple d'homme derrière Ginny et Lily. La jeune femme rousse se tourna vers eux.

- Ce n'est rien Harry. On s'en fiche, d'accord?

- Oui... Les yeux du brun regardaient partout et nul part à la fois.

Il voyait des visages tout autour de lui, tous le fixé. Ils avançaient, au milieu du bruit on pouvait entendre « C'est Harry Potter ! », « Avec Malfoy ». Draco jetait des regards noirs aux gens qui grimaçait sur leur passage. Lily s'agita soudain et cria :

- Ils sont là ! Maman, Papa !

- Je les vois ma chérie. La voix de Ginny n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur, comme si le regard des gens autour d'eux ne l'atteignait pas.

- Maman ! Lily ! James arrivé vers elles en courant, il entoura la taille de sa mère de ses bras et entraina sa petite sœur dans ce câlin collectif.

Albus se dirigeait vers eux, il perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant l'homme blond près de son père. Quand James vu enfin son père il l'étreignit à son tour, il vit alors Draco à ses côtés il le regarda avec insistance un moment puis lui tendit sa main, l'homme lui serra avec une extrême douceur, peu commune entre deux hommes. Il chercha le regard de sa mère comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il faisait était bien, elle souriait comme si c'était normal. Albus quant à lui regardait à peine son père et dévisagé l'homme blond à sa droite. Le jeune garçon se retourna sans rien dire et revint prés de sa sœur.

- Albus Potter... Je crois que tu as reçu une meilleure éducation que ça. Dit Ginny

- Je n'ai rien à dire à un Malfoy... Dit le jeune garçon en jetant un regard noir en direction du grand blond

- Albus arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria son père, d'autres personne se retourné sur eux

- Laisse le Harry... Ce n'est rien. Dit Draco en baissant légèrement la tête pour ne pas montrer sa déception

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Hermione. Elle et Ron venait d'arriver près de Ginny avec Rose et Hugo, tous regardait Harry et Draco.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui? Dit Ron en direction du blond

- Oh non je t'en prie Ron, tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi... S'en était trop pour Ginny

- Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas du rester... Je... Dit le blond

- Tu sais Malfoy... On aurait jamais du te sauver ! Si c'était pour faire autant de mal 20 ans après t'aurai mieux fait de crever dans cette salle ! Cria Ron

- Ron ! Comment peu-tu dire ça ! Devant les enfants en plus. Hermione était hors d'elle, elle entraina tous les enfants vers la sortie du quai.

- Tu es... Il n'y a pas de mot pour dire ce que tu es Ron... Dit Harry un peu perdu, son regard se posa sur Ginny qui semblait partager entre son frère et son ex mari.

- Je vais chercher Scorpius et je m'en vais. On se retrouve au Manoir, ché... Harry? Murmura Draco

- Je t'accompagne. Harry lui souriait, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu laisses tes propres enfants pour lui Harry? Tu crains mec...

- Ron ! Laisse les tranquille ! Ginny c'était postée devant son frère en le foudroyant du regard puis elle se tourna vers son ex-mari. Je peux utiliser la cheminée du manoir pour vous amener les enfants ce soir?

- Ce sera parfait Ginny, merci beaucoup. Le brun l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et ne prêta pas attention aux grimaces de Ron derrière elle.

Draco ne prêtait pas tellement attention aux geste d'affection qu'avait son homme pour son ex-femme, après tout ils avaient trois enfants ensemble et leur séparation c'était bien passé même si c'était grâce à la magie. Harry et lui traversait la foule et à nouveau les regards se posait sur eux mais ce n'était pas important. Harry vit au milieu de tout ces sorciers, le jeune garçon qu'il avait vu des semaines auparavant, avec une chevelure aussi blonde que celle de Draco. Il attira l'attention du blond et lui montra la direction du garçon et de la femme qui l'accompagné.

- C'est lui... Murmura Draco. Scorpius ! Le jeune garçon se retourna.

- Père ! Scorpius lâcha la main de sa mère et se mit à courir vers les deux hommes

- Comme tu as changé depuis la dernière fois... Dit Draco émerveillé devant son fils

- Père... Tout le monde parle de vous à l'école. Il regardait à présent Harry

- Bonjour Scorpius. Je suis Harry...

- Potter, oui je le sais le coupa le jeune garçon. C'est donc vrai.

- Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part Draco... Astoria venait de les rejoindre, elle regardait le brun avec dégout

- Astoria... Draco s'efforça de ne pas montrer sa colère devant Scorpius

- Quand j'ai entendu avec qui tu avais _refais_ ta vie je n'ai même pas était surprise je dois dire mais tout de même M. Potter vous allez bientôt regrettai d'avoir quitté votre famille pour lui...

- Mère ! Cria Scorpius. Vous n'avez rien à dire.

- Ce sont des affaires de grand chéri tu ne peux pas comprendre... Dit calmement Astoria

- Si je comprends ! Et je ne veux pas en entendre plus de vous. A la semaine prochaine mère ! Scorpius attrapa la main de son père et celle d'Harry puis les entraina vers l'autre côté du quai.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver, ils retombèrent sur terre en voyant les enfants d'Harry et leur mère traverser la barrière.

Le voyage jusqu'au Manoir fut calme, Scorpius regardait le paysage qu'il avait quitté il y a un an et semblait heureux de le retrouver. Quant à Harry et Draco ils se posaient de nombreuses questions mais ne voulait pas en parler devant le jeune garçon. Ils arrivèrent enfin, Scorpius était heureux de retrouver la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi, en sortant de la voiture le blond vit son homme regarder autour d'eux mais ce dit qu'après les efforts qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui à la gare il pouvait permettre ce petit écart. Ils eurent à peine passé la porte que le garçon blond couru au troisième étage, tandis que les deux hommes posé leurs affaires dans l'entrée. Draco fit léviter la valise au couleurs de Serpentard jusqu'à la chambre de Scorpius.

- Dray, tu peux m'expliquer comment... un enfant de 12 ans peut prendre notre défense face à une adulte? Murmura Harry en s'assurant que le garçon n'entendait rien

- Je n'en sais rien... Mais crois moi je suis très fier de lui ! Tenir tête à sa mère comme ça... C'était épatant !

- J'avoue qu'il est courageux pour un Serpentard... Dit Harry en riant

- C'est parce que je l'ai élevé comme un Gryffondor. Draco fit un clin d'œil à son homme avant de l'embrasser

- Tu imagines... Scorpius peut comprendre que deux hommes forme un couple mais pas des personnes de notre âge et encore moins des personnes plus vieille ! Harry se sentait soulagé que quelqu'un puisse enfin accepter de son plein gré cette relation.

- James à l'air du même avis, sans oublier Lily. Je la trouve adorable. Draco souriait, il était heureux que la relation avec leurs enfant respectifs commence aussi bien.

La nuit commençait à tomber, dans le quartier les lumières s'allumait et les habitants fermé leurs volets. Il en avait toujours était ainsi depuis que la famille Malfoy avait emménagé ici. Pendant qu'Harry et Draco essayer de faire le diner, Ginny arriva par la cheminée avec les enfants.

- Y a quelqu'un? Dit James en examinant la pièce

- Je vois de la lumière là bas. Murmura Lily mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'avancer que Harry était déjà à la porte du salon pour les accueillir.

- Vous voilà ! Harry souriait au même moment Scorpius entra lui aussi dans la pièce

- Malfoy. Dirent James et Albus en même temps

- Potter. Répliqua le jeune garçon

- Et bien je crois que certaines choses n'ont pas changé à Poudlard. Draco venait d'arriver à son tour.

- Il faut croire que non, répondit Ginny en riant, très bien je vais y aller vous rentrez à la maison quand vous voulez les enfants.

- Tu vas diner chez tonton et tata, maman? Demanda Lily qui semblait s'inquiéter de laisser sa mère seule

- Oui si je ne suis pas rentrer vous pourrez toujours m'y rejoindre. Elle les embrassa puis disparu dans la grande lumière verte.

- Bon... Le repas n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt mais peu être que vous aimeriez visiter le Manoir... Qu'en penses-tu Dray?

- Bonne idée, Scorpius tu m'accompagne pour la visite?

- Oui, père. Le jeune garçon laissa passer les autres devant lui et les suivi.

- Tu restes jusqu'à quand Malfoy? demanda James en se retournant sur lui

- La semaine prochaine... Potter !

- Tu vas rester avec notre papa une semaine?! Pourquoi nous non? Demanda Lily en regardant ses frères

- Parce qu'on ne doit pas laisser maman ! Tu es folle Lily ! Cria Albus

- Albus s'il te plait ne parles pas comme ça à ta soeur... Dit Draco, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas énervé à nouveau le jeune garçon brun

- Tu n'es pas...

- Il n'est pas ton père mais moi je le suis ! Je t'ai entendu et ça ne me plait pas du tout Albus... Viens ici ! Harry était en bas de l'escalier, Albus ne se fit pas attendre et il l'entraina dans le salon tandis que le blond continuait la visite du Manoir.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux... Mais ta soeur ne t'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle !

- Elle veut laisser maman toute seule ! Au moins elle te ressemble bien ! Le garçon avait les yeux rempli de haine.

- Tu es encore jeune... J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre... Je le sais je n'ai aucune excuse... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous aimez tout les quatre...

- Tu aimes Malfoy plus que nous ! Tu es parti ! Cria Albus

- Non, c'est différent. Vous êtes mes enfants je tiens à vous plus que tout et je tiens à ta mère aussi mais mon cœur ne pouvais plus vivre dans le mensonge... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de le comprendre maintenant mais ça viendra un jour... Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, Albus ne bougea pas. Quand les autres descendirent ils les rejoins sans rien dire.


	9. Chap 9 : Oh non ne dis pas ça

Les jours qui suivirent cette soirée furent plus calme. Les enfants d'Harry étaient venus le voir peu de fois après ce soir là mais James et Lily avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Scorpius. Quant à Albus, il venait moins souvent et même s'il se montrait plus effacé lors de ces visites, il n'exprimait plus autant de haine à l'égard de Draco. Le départ de Scorpius approché, il ne voulait pas partir, il avait toujours aimé cette maison et à présent il aimait les nouvelles personnes qui la faisaient vivre. Il se sentait enfin chez lui et ne voulait pas retourner chez sa mère dont il redoutait la colère après leur dispute de la semaine passée. Pour sa dernière journée au Manoir, Harry avait organisé un gouter avec tous les enfants. Lily était heureuse de voir ses cousins se joindre à eux pour partager cette fête même si c'était pour le départ de son nouvel ami. Rose et Hugo avaient apporté des paquets de bonbons de la boutique Weasley. Ils les vidèrent tous dans un grand bol pour ne pas savoir à l'avance ce qu'il y avait dedans. Certains avaient des goûts étranges, d'autre transformer l'apparence. Rapidement la petite fête se transforma en foire, James était couvert de boutons et avait un goût acide dans la bouche, Scorpius n'arrivait plus qu'à s'exprimer par des cris de singe, Rose miaulé et Lily se mit à gonfler. Harry se joignit à eux, il attrapa un gros bonbon vert qu'il porta à sa bouche avec une légère grimace à cause de l'odeur qu'il dégageait même en ne sachant pas ce qu'il l'attendait, il l'avala, il se mit à coasser et son visage prit petit à petit une teinte verdâtre. Il se mit à faire des gestes étrange et à sauter un peu partout. Tous les enfants riaient devant cette grenouille géante, tous sauf Albus qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé depuis son arrivée. Il regardait la scène sans en rire, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir sur son visage était la tristesse. Draco le vit en sortant de la cuisine, il s'empressa de poser le cake qu'il tenait sur la grande table et alla rejoindre le jeune garçon au regard triste. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'amuser avec les autres..?

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser... Dit le garçon dans un soupire

- Si tu veux parler de ce qui ne va pas Albus... Murmura Draco

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi...

- D'accord, je comprends mais est-ce que tu en parlerai avec ton père? Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers lui

- …

- Je ne dirai rien si tu ne veux rien lui dire mais, te voir aussi triste doit le rendre triste aussi... Et si je peux lui éviter d'être malheureux et t'aider en même temps ça serait une bonne chose...

- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on aime quelqu'un? On lui évite d'être malheureux?

- Et bien... Euh... Oui... Dit le grand blond quelque peu déconcerté par ces questions.

Avant qu'il ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit le garçon brun parti en courant à l'étage, Harry en le voyant passer tenta de le rattraper mais James se précipita vers lui et stoppa sa course.

- Papa, non ! On entendit une porte claquer à l'étage.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Dit Harry qui avait retrouvé sa voix, il regardait son homme à présent avec des yeux interrogateurs

- Il était triste, je lui ai seulement demandé ce qui n'allait pas et... Dit précipitamment Draco

- Il ne veut rien nous dire non plus... Dit Rose d'une voix douce

- Moi je sais ce qui se passe... Dit James.

Il regarda ses cousins et sa sœur dont le visage exprimait autant d'inquiétude que celui des deux hommes debout dans la pièce puis il prit une grande inspiration et entraina Harry dans une autre pièce. James agrippait le bras de son père avec force tandis qu'il l'emmenait dans le cellier derrière la cuisine. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passé et il s'inquiétait énormément pour son autre fils. Le garçon semblait affolé, comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire et il regardait toujours derrière eux pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient bien seuls pour discuter. Il s'adossa au mur près de la fenêtre du cellier, il semblait se calmer enfin, il se mit face à son père et lui prit la main. Le regard de James était grave et il ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte, il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- James parle moi...

- Papa...

- Dit quelque chose ! Dit Harry impatient, il ne tenait plus en place.

- Albus va me tuer mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches...

- Que je sache quoi? Par Merlin ! James Potter parle !

- Calme toi papa s'il te plait ce n'est pas si facile...

Le garçon le regardait à présent avec des yeux pleins de désespoir, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il serra la main de son père puis se lança. Il expliqua d'abord comment Albus avait rencontré Nolan, un élève de Serdaigle en troisième année, le soir de son arrivée à l'école puis comment Nolan avait entraîné son petit frère dans ses bêtises, car l'élève de Serdaigle était intelligent mais, aussi très rusé, il était réputé pour voler des objets dans les bureaux des professeurs et même certains objets appartenant à l'école et Albus avait tenté de le suivre dans cette voie mais ce que Nolan n'avait pas c'était un grand frère pour veiller sur lui, James ajouta que tout cela c'était passé l'année dernière et qu'il ne c'était rien passé de grave. Il raconta ensuite à son père comment lors d'une retenue dans la classe de métamorphose en fin d'année, alors qu'il écoutait derrière la porte de la classe pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il avait surpris Albus et Nolan dans une conversation étrange. Nolan disait « qu'il avait déjà ressenti ça mais, pas de cette manière » et Albus avait dit « qu'ils pourraient essayer ». Ce fut le silence total après ces paroles et entendant un bruit dans le couloir James c'était sauvé. Le regard d'Harry était vide, c'était lui à présent qui serrait la main de son fils et il ne voulait pas croire ce que James venait de lui dire. Il tenta de se résonner après tout cela pouvait être pour n'importe quoi...

- Je... Oh mon dieu... Et... Cette année qu'est ce qui se passe à l'école? Demanda Harry un peu perdu, il lâcha la main de James qui avait viré au rouge

- J'allais y venir... Et je pense que tu devrait t'assoir papa...

- Oh non James ne dit pas ça... Harry leva sa baguette et murmura « accio chaise » une des chaises de la cuisine vint se poser a côtés de lui et il se laissa tomber dessus.

James continua son récit, il insista sur le fait que pendant les vacances d'été, il n'avait pas vu le moindre échange de lettre entre Albus et Nolan alors il pensait que l'année commencerait bien mieux pour Albus sans le Serdaigle mais, dés le soir de la rentrée il les avait vus ensemble. James prit une grande inspiration à nouveau puis ajouta qu'un peu avant de recevoir les lettres d'oncle Ron et d'entendre les rumeurs à propos de son père, les rumeurs qui animé l'école était à propos d'Albus et Nolan... Certains élèves les aurait vus s'embrasser, d'autres se tenir la main, jusqu'au jour où lui-même les avaient vus ensemble dans un couloir entre deux cours leurs mains jointes à discuter. Une image apparut soudain à Harry, Draco et lui à l'âge de son fils, dans un couloir de Poudlard l'un contre l'autre... C'était le blond qui à l'époque lui avait fait tourner la tête, c'est ce gamin de Serdaigle qui a fait tourner celle de son fils aujourd'hui. Il reprit ses esprits, il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Harry lui demanda comment Albus avait réagi quand il a appris pour lui et Draco et James lui expliqua que quand tous les élèves l'ont su ils s'en sont pris à Albus en lui disant qu'il était comme son père mais ça n'avait pas duré car voyant que le grand Harry Potter oser avouer qu'il était homosexuels de nombreux autres couples l'avaient révélé au grand jour... Mais qu'à partir de ce moment-là, Nolan s'était éloigné d'Albus.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en essayant de se mettre à la place du jeune Serdaigle. Il aurait dû être soulagé au contraire...

- Quand Albus m'en a un peu parlé... Il m'a dit que Nolan ne voulait pas attirer tout les regards en étant avec le fils d'Harry Potter qui venait de faire son coming-out...

- Je ne comprends pas... s'ils se montraient déjà à l'école et les autres couples et... Harry était triste, il savait ce que son fils était en train de vivre et il savait également qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer.

James et Harry rejoignirent les autres au salon, ils ne savaient pas depuis quand ils étaient absents exactement mais, Draco avait tout fait pour que les enfants continue de s'amuser. James était soulagé à présent et il repris sa place à table pour manger avec sa famille et Scorpius. Draco se leva, une petite assiette avec une part de cake à la main qu'il apporta à Harry qui s'était assis sur le canapé, là où se trouvait son fils tout à l'heure. Le blond se mit en face de lui, lui proposa la part de cake.

Ne le prends pas mal bébé mais, je crois que je pourrai pas manger maintenant...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris? Murmura Draco

- Tu n'imagines pas Dray... Jamais... Jamais j'aurai pu penser à ça...

- Vu la tête que tu fais en ce moment je veux bien te croire... Draco s'assit prés de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

D'habitude ils évitaient toute manifestation de tendresse devant les enfants mais, la situation était trop grave, tellement qu'ils ne pensèrent pas que les enfants pourraient mal réagir à ça et ils ne le firent pas au contraire ils étaient heureux de voir Harry heureux avec cet homme.

L'heure arriva pour Scorpius de partir, son père l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Cela leurs permettait également de passer un dernier moment tous les deux avant les vacances d'été.

- Père..? Scorpius se retourna

- Oui? Draco s'arrêta de plier la robe de Serpentard qu'il tenait

- Vous l'aimez? Enfin je veux dire... vraiment?

- Oui je l'aime vraiment et toi aussi je t'aime mon fils... Il s'approcha de Scorpius et le serra dans ses bras

- Alors, j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal comme mère vous en a fait. Je vous aime aussi père. Scorpius le serra encore plus fort.

Ils terminèrent ensemble de faire la valise du jeune garçon et descendirent au salon où tout le monde les attendaient. Chacun leurs tour, les enfants dirent au revoir à Scorpius. Lily se mit à pleurer quand il la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'ils se verraient cet été, James et Hugo se contentèrent de lui serrer la main et Rose lui fit une petite bise sur la joue. Au même moment une lettre tomba de la poche du pantalon du garçon blond, Harry la ramassa et la rendit à Scorpius.

- C'est une lettre de ma meilleure amie, Ruby Zambini... Je l'ai reçu ce matin

- Zambini?! Dirent en cœur Harry et Draco

- Oui, la fille de votre ami d'enfance père...

- Ruby Zambini – Terence... Celle qui a deux pères. Dit une voie dans l'escalier, c'était Albus qui venait rejoindre les autres. Ses yeux étaient rouge mais il s'efforçait de sourire.

- C'est elle. A la rentrée Potter... Dit Scorpius en lui tendant sa main

- A la rentrée... Albus lui serra la main et prit un bout de cake sur la table.

- Reviens quand tu veux Scorpius. Harry lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et le garçon disparu dans la fumée verte de la cheminée avec ses bagages.

Avant le départ de ses enfants et de ses neveux Harry prit Albus à part un moment, il lui servi un verre de jus de citrouille et lui proposa de s'installer à la table de la cuisine pour finir sa part de cake, celui-ci accepta. Le brun prit le temps de faire signe à Draco de s'occuper des enfants un instant.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Albus... Je suis au courant de ce qui t'arrive...

- Quoi?! Je vais le transformer en grenouille... De quoi il se mêle?! Les cris d'Albus retentissaient dans toute la maison

- Calme toi ! Il a eu raison de faire ça...

- Et qu'est ce que le grand Harry Potter va changer à ça?

- Je veux seulement te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens... Ce n'est pas facile...

- Mais tu n'y peux rien ça va je sais... De toute façon personne n'y peut rien... Il est juste borné... Sur ces mots Albus embrassa son père et parti.

- Quand Harry arriva dans le salon Lily et James le serrèrent fort et l'embrassèrent et vint le tour de Rose et Hugo puis ils prirent eux aussi la cheminée pour rentrer.

Draco proposa une douche à Harry pour se relaxer et se vider la tête, celui-ci accepta en disant qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'étage, Draco le suivait, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son homme car il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait aussi mal, il ne savait pas quel était ce secret qui le mettait en conflit avec son enfant. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, comme si le fait d'être gay n'était pas assez difficile à vivre dans le regard des autres son fils l'était aussi et de plus il lui en voulait pour s'être montré tel qu'il était. Il ne se rappelait plus comment Draco et lui était arrivé dans la douche mais, le blond le soutenait, Harry se laissé appuyer contre le carrelage froid tandis que Draco le lavait puis le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Mon fils... Albus... est gay... Murmura t-il


	10. Chapter 10 : A notre avenir

Plusieurs semaines s'était écoulés depuis la révélation de James à propos d'Albus. Harry n'avait pas réussi à se faire à l'idée tout de suite, dés le lendemain il avait noyé son chagrin dans son travail cela avait prit un certain temps avant qu'il puisse l'accepter entièrement même s'il se disait qu'à l'âge d'Albus tout pouvait encore changer. Son homme avait toujours été là pour le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Harry savait au fond de lui que ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cette nouvelle était du au fait que lui même l'avait vécu récemment, Albus devrait vivre avec le regard des autres constamment sur lui et son compagnon, avec les chuchotements des gens qui l'entoure et cela pourrait même gâcher sa future vie. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois au brun avant de pouvoir vivre avec mais il avait déjà derrière lui une situation professionnel des plus convenable et une popularité particulière. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dure pour ses enfants d'être la descendance du Survivant. Draco, quant à lui avait bien prit la chose, de toute façon il ne pourrait rien y faire et voyait cela comme une opportunité de nouer des liens avec le jeune garçon et de pouvoir l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, après tout, être rejeté par l'homme qu'il aime il savait trop bien ce que c'était.

Les enfants étaient revenus quelques fois avant de reprendre l'école, la colère d'Albus envers son père avait disparu rapidement mais celle qu'il éprouvait pour son frère James était plus difficile à pardonner, Albus lui en voulait encore d'avoir parler de son secret, il doutait à présent de la confiance qu'il lui avait accordé même s'il sait bien que c'était pour l'aider. Lily passait voir son père chaque weekend avec sa mère qui semblait aller de mieux en mieux, d'après Lily c'était à cause de l' « ami » mais ni Harry, ni Draco ne su ce que cela voulait dire et ils n'osèrent pas posé directement la question à Ginny. Harry savait que son ex-femme n'était au courant de rien pour Albus et ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler mais le jour ou ça arriverait tout changerai à nouveau et cela l'inquiétait déjà. Hermione avait envoyé un message à Harry quelques jours auparavant en lui annonçant qu'elle avait arrêté de donner la potion à sa belle-sœur et demandait à Neville de ne plus rien donner aux enfants.

Chaque semaine depuis la rentrée, le couple recevait une lettre d'Albus, quelques fois avec un petit mot de James mais la plupart du temps il y avait dans ses enveloppes un mot pour son père et une grande lettre pour Draco. Harry ne savait pas ce que Draco avait pu dire à Albus pour qu'ils en viennent à s'entendre aussi bien, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, même si par moment sa curiosité en prenait un coup, il était bien trop heureux que ses enfants s'entendent enfin avec son homme pour gâcher ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Harry pouvait enfin dire que tout allait dans sa vie ou presque, mais il était heureux. Il ne se souciait plus des idioties qui circulaient sur lui et Draco. Quasiment tous les jours à l'hôpital il entendait dire quelque chose, ça commençait même à l'amuser tellement ce qu'ils pouvaient être dit était stupide. Lorsqu'il avait une discussion avec ses collègues de travail, ceux qui accepter encore de lui parler, il ne se cherchait plus ses mots pour parler de son homme et lui, il avait plus d'aisance à parler de sa vie actuelle même si cela gêné les autres cela ne gêné en tout cas plus Harry. Malgré tout se bonheur de nombreuses questions sur l'avenir de son couple venait tourmenter l'esprit du brun. L'histoire d'Albus lui avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait permis de prendre plus de recul sur son histoire avec le blond. Le seul projet qu'il avait eu jusqu'à maintenant avec Draco avait été d'emménager ensemble et même si cela avait prit un peu de temps, ils étaient maintenant bien installé tout les deux dans le Manoir. Harry se demander parfois ce qu'il pouvait attendre de plus, sa vie avait pris un tournent inattendu mais qui le rendait enfin heureux après plusieurs mois de doutes et de difficultés. Il ne ressentait plus le manque qu'il avait connu pendant 20 ans car il l'avait enfin retrouvé et rien à ses yeux ne manquait à son bonheur, pourtant il n'avait pas parlait avec Draco de sa vision de l'avenir pour eux et lui même n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'au jour ou Scorpius avait parlé de son amie Ruby, Ruby Zambini-Terence. Deux hommes qui avaient eu une fille, cela semblait presque irréaliste pour Harry, même s'il savait que dans le monde des moldus c'était une chose possible ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est que ça le soit aussi dans le monde des sorciers, qui sont trop bien connus pour leur homophobie. Sur le chemin de la maison le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un bébé tout blond comme son homme et qui aurait les mêmes yeux verts émeraude que lui. Cela devenait une obsession, il fallait qu'il en parle avec Draco dés ce soir. Quand il passa la porte du manoir, tout était sombre, il s'avança jusqu'au salon et vis à la lumière de la cheminée la pièce entièrement redécorée et la table dresser avec deux chandelles en son centre. Draco ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans la salon, il arriva derrière Harry, l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou.

ça te plait chéri? Murmura t-il à l'oreille de son homme émerveillé devant la beauté de la pièce

C'est magnifique... Et c'est en quel honneur? Demanda t-il en se retournant vers le blond

Tu n'as pas une petite idée?

Oh mais j'ai un tas d'idées... Dit Harry en serrant fermement les fesses de Draco

Pas de ce genre là ! Dit le blond en souriant

Et bien alors... Harry repartit dans l'entrée, il sortit une petite boite de sa veste. Alors peu-être de ce genre là, dit-il en tendant la boite à son homme qui resta bouche bée. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais oublié notre première anniversaire ensemble... 6 mois c'est très important ! Dit-il en riant, il était heureux de voir autant de joie sur le visage de son amour, il l'embrassa et l'entraina vers la table

Je n'ai rien pour toi, j'avais seulement prévus un diner... Dit le blond en posant enfin son regard sur la boite bleu nuit qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main droite.

C'est un magnifique cadeau ! Le brun fit s'installer son homme puis s'assit à son tour. Tu pourra ouvrir ton cadeau après, non? Murmura t-il en posant celle ci près du verre du blond en lui souriant, Draco lui rendit son sourire.

Très bien amour! Alors pour mon cher et tendre... Draco attrapa le couvercle posé au dessus de l'assiette d'Harry. Une tourte au poulet et aux poireaux, réussi cette fois ci ! Du moins j'espère... Il se mit à rire.

Je savais que tu y arriverai ! Dit le brun en riant à son tour. Merci mon cœur.

Une fois que le blond eu soulevé la cloche posé au dessus de sa propre assiette, Harry attrapa ses couverts et coupa un petit morceau de sa tourte. Draco le fixé, attendant une réaction de sa part et elle fut positive. Le brun sourit et posa sa main libre sur celle de son homme pour le rassurer. Ils prirent le temps de manger ensemble, ils profitaient de chaque seconde puis arriva le moment du dessert lorsque Draco se leva pour sortir du four ces fameux Crumble aux pommes, Harry sentit que c'était le moment de lui parlé de ce qui occupait son esprit ses derniers temps mais quand il vit son homme revenir il se demanda s'il n'allait finalement brusquer les choses. Tout était si parfait ce soir et s'il gâcher tout? Le brun s'enfonça un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise et inspira profondément. Il attendit quelques secondes pour laisser à son amour le temps de s'assoir puis il le regarda avec insistance, il fut surpris quand Draco le regarda et lui dit.

Qu'est ce que tu as a me dire petit survivant?

Je... euh... Harry secoua la tête. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dit-il amusé

Quand tu as ce regard c'est que quelque chose te préoccupe...

Et bien... Le brun ne savait par ou commencer mais il devait commencer tôt ou tard et même si la façon qu'avait Draco de lui montrait à quel point il le connaissait bien le perturbait il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant. Que dirait tu d'avoir un enfant? Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul, il n'avait même pas pensé à formuler les choses ainsi.

Avoir un enfant... Dray était étonné presque choqué par ce que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de dire, c'était peu être dut aussi à la façon brutal dont Harry avait présenté la chose, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise.

Je veux dire... Enfin... Tu sais... Depuis que Scorpius a parlé de Ruby... C'est étrange... Je... Nous... Bafouilla le brun

Calme toi ! Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris l'idée, Dit Draco en souriant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère gênante qui s'installait entre eux.

La fin du repas se passa dans le calme, Harry s'en voulait d'avoir présenté les choses ainsi et craignait d'avoir effrayé Dray. Quant à Draco il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour avoir un autre enfant, encore moins avec Harry.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Draco ouvrit enfin le cadeau que lui avait fait son homme, c'était un petit pendentif avec une photo animé de eux deux. Il l'a mis autour de son cou.

La nuit des deux hommes fut agité, non pas par leurs ébats passionné mais plus par les cauchemards de Draco, qui voyait son fils se faire torturer et Harry qui n'arrivait pas à fermé l'oeil.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il était au travail Harry décida de faire des recherches sur les grossesses magiques. Il n'avait jamais encore imaginé comment deux hommes pouvait avoir un bébé dans le monde des sorciers mais après des heures plongé dans les livres de l'hopital, il découvrit que seul deux âme sœurs ayant eu la chance de se trouver pouvait avoir un bébé grâce à la magie qui les liés. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna, c'était Dray, il décrocha.

J'ai trouvé un boulot ! Cria-t-il

Où ça?

À Pré-au-lard, dans la boutique de vêtements sorcier qui vient d'ouvrir ! C'est pas fabuleux?

Si, chéri mais j'aurais juste aimé être au courant que tu voulais travailler... Je pensais... Qu'avec l'argent de ta famille tu n'en avait pas tellement besoin...

D'accord... À ce soir.

Harry savait qu'il avait manqué de tact sur ce coup là mais il n'avait pas imaginé que Draco avait envie de travailler, à ses yeux son salaire et l'héritage Malfoy suffisait emplement à les faires vivre tous les deux. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui dans la soirée, le manoir était vide, Harry fouilla toutes les pièces mais ne trouva aucun mot de Dray. Il attendit une heure, deux heures et toujours rien. Harry finit par s'endormir sur le sofa entouré par la couverture que son homme aimé tant. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par l'homme qu'il aimé, celui-ci le regarda puis lui demanda ce qu'il faisait endormi là.

Je t'attends depuis des heures ! Où étais-tu?

Je discuté des clauses de mon contract avec mon nouveau patron...

Tu as sérieusement accepter cette offre? On aurait au moins pu en parler ! Cria Harry alors que Draco s'éloigné.

Ça te gêne tant que ça que je veuille travailler? Harry ne répondit rien. Pourquoi? Je veux dire... Tu as un travaille et moi je passe mes journées à chercher une occupation alors qu'avant j'avais un vrai boulot... Maintenant qu'on a réussi à organiser notre nouvelle vie pourquoi je pourrais pas travailler, même si c'est loin d'être mon ancien poste au ministère !

D'accord Dray... Je suis désolé... Il s'avança vers le blond et le serra dans ses bras. Bon tu commence quand?

Demain ! Le responsable m'a dit que quand j'aurais Scorpius je pourrais aménager mes horaires comme je veux et... Si jamais on a un bébé ça sera plus simple, non

Harry ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Draco lui parlé d'avoir un enfant. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible après le froid que ça avait jeté entre eux. Il entraina Draco jusuq'au sofa où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur la manière dont il pourrait avoir un bébé. Dray fut autant surpris que lui mais ce dit que ce n'était pas impossible et puisque maintenant il le voulait tous les deux le sort pourrait fonctionner. Le brun avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne serait pas facile que l'un des deux puisse porter l'enfant, que physiquement ça serait difficile et que le sort était limité mais ça ne fit pas peur au blond qui profita même de ce discours pour faire remarquer à son homme qu'il avait perdu son courage légendaire en route. Il rit d'abord à cette remarque puis la réalité le rattrapa... Comment annoncer ça à ses proches?


End file.
